ITV plc
ITV is a British media company based in London, England. It holds 13 of the 15 regional television licences that make up the ITV network, the oldest and largest commercial terrestrial television network in the United Kingdom. 1989–1998 In 1989, ITV tried to make a unified brand for themselves, rather than the regional stations like before. A unified brand would have been cheaper and easier to market. Idents were created as well, but they weren't mandatory, and some even contained errors in the regional symbol on the V cone (Granada's didn't have the line joining the G to the arrow, and Anglia's had some colours mixed up) so a number of companies such as Anglia, Granada, TSW, TVS and Ulster turned them down. Grampian was the only region to keep the ident for its full run - they only replaced it when ITV's logo was changed in 1998 ITVAnglia1989.svg|Anglia (unused) ITVBorder1989.svg|Border Central 1989.svg|Central ITVChannel1989.svg|Channel Television (unused) ITVGrampianTelevision1989.svg|Grampian ITVGranada1989.svg|Granada (unused) HTV-ITV.svg|HTV Cymru Wales ITVHTVWest.svg|HTV West ITVLondonWeekendTelevision1989.svg|London Weekend Television STV-ITV.svg|Scottish Television ITVTVS1989.svg|TVS (unused) TSW-ITV.svg|TSW (unused) ITVThamesTelevision1989.svg|Thames (V1) ITVThamesTelevision1990.svg|Thames (V2) ITVTyneTees1989.svg|Tyne Tees ITVUlsterTelevision1989.svg|Ulster Television (unused) ITVYorkshireTelevision1989.svg|Yorkshire (V1) ITVYorkshireTelevision1991.svg|Yorkshire (V2) ChildrensITV1989.png|CITV 1998–2006 On 4 October 1998, ITV released a new logo, to make the channel seem less 'highbrow', and to try and make another unified brand across the UK. Many more companies adopted the idents this time round, but quite a few still refused. The font is a modified 'OCR-B', with an edit to the t. ITV2 used this logo from launch on 7 December, but the flagship channel's presentation package didn't adopt it until 8 November 1999. Itv2002logo.png|3D variant (2002–2005) On 28 October 2002, another set of idents were released, which featured celebrities acting casually in a blue and yellow set. This time, all the regions took them, although Scottish, Grampian and UTV used their own brands instead of ITV1. In 2004, ITV network centre became essentially redundant, although it still exists, as Carlton and Granada merged to form ITV plc. ITV2 adopted the new look at the same time, but the presentation package from 2001 was kept. Following the merger of Granada and Carlton Communications, ITV plc was created on 2 February 2004 and became the company's first and official logo. 2005–2013 On 1 November 2005 when ITV4 used this logo from its launch, ITV adopted this logo for its television assets within 2 months later, officially becoming the corporate logo. This brand's logo was created by Red Bee Media. ITV Anglia.svg|ITV Anglia ITV Border.svg|ITV Border ITV Central.svg|ITV Central ITV Channel Television.png|ITV Channel Television ITV Granada.svg|ITV Granada ITV London.svg|ITV London ITV Meridian.svg|ITV Meridian ITV Tyne Tees.svg|ITV Tyne Tees ITV Wales.svg|ITV Wales ITV West.svg|ITV West ITV Westcountry.svg|ITV Westcountry ITV Yorkshire.svg|ITV Yorkshire 2013–present On 15 November 2012, it was announced that as part of a major rebranding, ITV1 will be renamed back to its original name, ITV. In addition to this, ITV will have a new colour-changing logo stylised as handwriting, that changes colour depending on the programming it is used on. The overhaul is linked to ITV's attempt to cut costs, curb debts and reduce the company's reliance on advertising. This overhaul of their brand affected all ITV channels and online services on 14 January 2013. ITV logo 2019.svg|2019–present variant ITV Anglia 2013.svg|ITV Anglia ITV Border 2013.svg|ITV Border ITV Central 2013.svg|ITV Central ITV Channel Television 2013.svg|ITV Channel Television ITV Granada 2013.svg|ITV Granada ITV London 2013.svg|ITV London ITV Meridian 2013.svg|ITV Meridian ITV Tyne Tees 2013.svg|ITV Tyne Tees ITV Cymru Wales 2013.svg|ITV Cymru Wales ITV West Country 2013.svg|ITV West Country ITV Yorkshire 2013.svg|ITV Yorkshire UTV 2016.svg|UTV ITV2 2015 Cyan.svg|ITV2 ITV3 logo 2013.svg|ITV3 ITV4 logo 2013.svg|ITV4 CITV logo 2013.svg|CITV ITVBe_logo_2014-.svg|ITVBe *The Telegraph Category:ITV Category:ITV plc Category:Television broadcasters Category:Media companies in the United Kingdom Category:1989 Category:Liberty Global